The Same Feelings
by EmmaJones22
Summary: CS One shot set after they come back in Storybrooke. Just random Smut


**(Emma's POV)**

I sit on my bed thinking off everything Hook and I have been through. 'Do I love him? Does he love me?' All these thoughts I keep thinking about, ever since the kiss in Neverland. 'Does that mean when keep thinking that, that i love him? Maybe? i don't know it is so frustrating! Should I go to him? Maybe that will help.'

I stand up, get my leather jacket and walk to his ship.

It was already turning dark so I walked a little bit faster to Hook's ship, because you don't want to know what happens to some people when it's turning dark and no it is not Ruby.

 **(Hook's POV)**

'Why am I feeling all of these feelings for Emma? Do I love her? Does she love me? That damn kiss in Neverland.' I think while walking around my cabin with my hands in my 'if I say it so myself ' perfect hair. 'But damn, that kiss in Neverland.' I take off my freaking heavy giant leather coat. 'Maybe I do love her'

For a moment I'm silent. "Who the hell can that be so late?" I mumble to myself when I hear someone on the deck.

 **(writer's POV)**

Hook walks to the door of his cabin when he hears a knock. He opens it and sees Emma. "Hey" Emma says shyly "Hi, Come in" Hooks says. She gives a small smile he smiles back.

"What brings you here so late, Swan?" Hooks says while closing the door leaning against it. "I don't really know." she laughs "You do know why but, you're scared to admit it." Hook says with a slight smirk stepping closer to her.

'why is he so fucking hot without that leather coat. Even though with or without he's so hot' Emma thought to herself or at least so she thought. "Is that so?" hook says, stepping really close to Emma. "Hhmm..what?" Emma says bringing her back to reality "am I really fucking hot?" he says with a smirk "Shit! i thought I said it in myself." "Well you didn't."

Emma got lost his sea blue eyes and finally smashed their lips together. Emma softly moaned into the kiss with that Hook slipped his tongue in her mouth. still not breaking the passionate kiss Hook took of Emma's leather jacket. Hook's kisses trailed to her jaw down to her neck. She moaned when he got to her sweet spot. Emma took off his button-up shirt and saw his well toned chest.

Hook lift her up and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Hook lays her onto his bed and takes off Emma's T-shirt. Emma starts to unbuckle his pants and Hook hers. Leaving them both in their undergarments. Hook starts to lay wet kisses along her neck to her collarbone and stops in between her breasts. He unhooks her bra and takes it of. Emma cross her arms over her breasts "don't, you're beautiful." Emma blushed and tangles her hands in his hair. She gasps when she feels the cold steel of his hook on her thigh "Is that cold, Love?" "Maybe, or maybe it turned me more on." Emma says with a smirk.

Hook kisses down to her stomach and stops just above her underwear. With his hook he ripped her underwear off. He gently strokes her already wet pussy with his hook. Emma moans loudly when he put one finger inside of her. gently rubbing her clit with his hook he adds another finger. Emma throws her head back onto a pillow and moans very loud. "Hook, stop. I'm gonna cum too soon." He kissed her thigh ones more then coming back to her lips gaining them. they both moaned deeply. Emma kicked off Hook's boxers and his 9 inch member sprung alive. Hook groaned and Emma's hands trailed down to his cock, stroking it a couple of times. Hook placed long kisses along her neck gently biting on her sweet flesh. Emma moaned and Hook lined himself in front her entrance. He teased a little with the tip. Emma groaned in frustration "HOOK! Stop teasing!" He smirked and slammed his cock deep inside of her. She gripped the bedsheets and a wave of pain and pleasure shot through her body.

"Fuck..you're so tight.. Emma!" Hook moaned. Emma's hands found her way into his fluffy hair. Hook slammed his hips to hers and with every thrust Emma moaned loudly.

Many thought rushed through Emma's mind 'he loves me too. That's for sure and OMG this feels so amazing!' this time hook didn't hear her thoughts.

"Hook. I'm close!" Hook picked up his pace and moved faster in and out of her.

Emma came screaming his name loudly "FUCK...HOOK!" He pulled out and came all over her chest. Hook let himself fall onto the bed next to Emma, both panting.

"That was.." Hook started "Not a one time thing." Emma finished. She turned to Hook and gave him a sweet kiss. "I'd told you I'll win your heart." Hook said. Emma giggled. "I love you." she mumbled and laid her head on his chest slowly drifting off to sleep. Hook smiled covered their bodies with a thin sheet and then he fell asleep too.


End file.
